


Not what it sounds like!

by driftingstar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, more lame jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: In which Sokka hears curious noises from the Firelord’s chambers.  Parody. TWT.





	Not what it sounds like!

**Author's Note:**

> Super old drabble from, like, seven years ago. Reposting here because I can--

  
Shifting the bundle of scrolls to fit under his left arm, (which contained ingenious plans for redesigning the throne room that he couldn't possibly wait to share) Sokka raised his freed hand to the dragon-head knocker and prepared to tattoo a ring-shaped welt on the Firelord's bedroom door.  And paused. 

_"Ah… Wait!  Damnit… I said knock it off!  I’m supposed to be –"_

_"Zuko. Baby.  You can keep those old geezers waiting just a little bit longer, can’t you?  What’s a few more minutes (or a few more hours)?"_

_"... don’t think I didn’t hear that last part!  I have to_ work.   _And... uhn. Oh."_

_"You like that, hm?"_

_"J-Jet...!  I-It’s too... ah, h-harder--!"_

The Water Tribe boy gave the door a suspicious, pensive stare.  Then pushed it open and strolled in.

 

It took a full two seconds before the scene registered.    
  
  
Sokka shrieked, flung his scrolls across the room, backpedaled, lost his footing and fell spectacularly.  Not letting that deter him, he dragged himself the rest of the way out of the room by his thumbs.  The two startled and very naked occupants watched the cursing figure with twin looks of mounting horror.  The paler of the two came to his senses first, kicked the other off the bed, inciting an indignant, muffled yelp.   The Firelord clutched the bedcovers to his chest.

 

"S-Sokka!?" Zuko’s voice came out as an embarrassing squeak before loudening into a kingly roar.  " _What the blazes_ _made you think that coming in here_ now  _of all times was a_ good _idea?_ " 

 

"I don’t know!" wailed the Water Tribesman.  "For some reason I expected something completely different!"


End file.
